Insane Love
by rosepetels
Summary: After one night Pinkemena might be falling in love for Jeff and Jeff might be falling for Pinemena. RATED M FOR STRON WORDS AND VOLICE.


**Chapter 1:A encouter.**

Pinkie woke up to see her twin sister Pinkamena hugging her. Pinkie and Pinkiamena are one of a kind it's rare to not see them together. Pinkiamena was mostly silent with stright hair she was a little darker and a bit creepy at times but everyone still loves her. Pinkie was always funny andd was like Pinkamena's hikari. It was like a yugioh thing but without all the card games. Pinkie was the hikari and pinkmena was the yami.

Pinkie got out of the bed and look at the clock 'Wow it's 3 in the morning'Pinkie thought so Pinkie tried to go back to sleep but couldn't after almost a hour of trying to sleep Pinkie got up and got ready for the soon to be day. Thats when Pinkimena woke"Sis are you okay"Pinkimena ask. "Yeah I just couldn't get back to sleep I'm going on a midnight walk"Pinkie smiled.

"Okay but be careful remeber there's a killer on the loose"Pinkimena reminded Pinkie of what the news said. "Your so over protected if it makes you feel better i'll bring a knfie just in case will that be okay"Pinkie said while getting a knfie.

"Yes"Pinkimena huffed.

"Okay then well see you later"Pinkie said her goodbyes and left for a walk.

A little later Pinkimena was trying to sleep but she couldn't becasue she was worried for her sister. Then this uneasy came to Pinkimena. Pinkimena just thought it was nothing she closed her eyes so she might but couldn't then she turn over to see something in the shadows. She saw a smile and creepy looking smile. She saw eyes that look like they have never sleept.

"Who's there"Pinkemena was never the one to be scared this easily but this time she felt something, something she hasn't felt for a long time it was fear. "It looks like you can't sleep"A eire voice said. Pinkimena started to get more scared then before this time she wanted to be brave but couldn't.

"I said who are you"Pinkimena ask once more.

"It's okay i'm here to make sure you Go. To. Sleep."The voice came out if the shadows for Pinkimena to see a pale man with eyes that never sleep and a smile to smile forever. "AHHHH"Pinkimena screamed and ran off the bed thankfully the man wasn't close Pinkimena so Pinkimena ran to the kitchion.

"Really"The man said. Pinkimena turned on the lights so she can see better. She saw the man holding a knife and Pinkimena thought 'OH crap i'm gonna get killed if I don't find something to protect myself with' Pinkimena saw a kitchtion hack saw she could use. She grab it to protect herself she was in definse mode.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"Pinkimena yelled.

"Why should I besides this might be fun it's has been awhile"The man chuckled.

But Pinkimena ran tords him hoping to stab him unfortley she missed and the kick her back.

"OW"Pinkimena groaned.

"Maybe I was wron-"The man was cut off after Pinkimena kick him in the legs which made him fall to the ground thats when Pinkemena notice she drop her weapon and was now missing.

"Crap"Pinkimena shouted she was looking for her saw to protect herself with that or just go back to the kitchion but she was to scared to even think of getting another weapon. The man stood up and grab Pinkimena's foot and draged her away to the back of the cotch**(A/N PINKIMENA AND PINKIE LIVE IN A SMALL APARTMENT)** The man let go of her foot and grab her shoulder and made Pinkmena turn over and grab her neck but not to choke but so she be still for just a sec. "Now then Go. To sle-"The man was cut off after Pinkimena kick his balls which led for the man to let go of his knife and grab his manhood to ease the pain. Pinkimema stood up and then kick the man's face hard which made the man hit a talbe which made his back and of his head hurt. Pinkiemena saw the knfie and grab it. "Now GET OUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU GO TO SLEEP"Pinkimena notice he said go to sleep. "I-i see your strong better then my other victoms they weren't as fun"The man chuckled. "The name's Jeff"Jeff stood up "And yours"Jeff ask.

"Why the hell should I tell you my name"Pinkmena sounded almost scary.

"So you won't tell me thats okay besides it's almost sunrise I better get going"Jeff ran up to Pinkimena and punch her stomache which made Pinkimena drop Jeff's knife and Jeff grab his knfie and ran to the window and was gone like that.

Pinkimena look at the window seeing it was open then she whispered"Who are you"Pinkimena whispered.


End file.
